


Trust my Rage

by GuilianaMarchisio



Category: Cullen Rutherford - Fandom, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilianaMarchisio/pseuds/GuilianaMarchisio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a story where my character is not the inquisitor. She is a rouge assassin traveling to meet Hawke who I have made inquisitor in this story line. I know its a little different, but I like to mix it up a bit! So hope you enjoy Im still new to writing fan fiction so take it easy on me! Feedback is welcomed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust my Rage

**Cullen -**

    He could tell by the way she moved what she was. He could tell by the way she fought this was not her first time facing demons. She stood bow up with no hesitation in her eyes, no fear of death. Yes, the seasoned Commander thought, she was an assassin. The young woman appeared on the battlefield earlier that morning and seemed to be on the side of the Inquisition. She had not attacked his men which meant, perhaps it was the assassin they had called upon. Aife. That is almost all they could find on the famous killer. The Shadow is what most knew her as. Leilianas spies had only found a name.

  Cullen carefully watched her as she finished up her work. She had looked up on the hill top where he stood and gave a sort on goofy wave. He awkwardly lifted his had in a similar greeting. By now the sun was going down casting hues of orange and purple across the mountain side. Time like this was when Cullen felt at ease; like the world wasn't really burning down around him.

"Basking in the days victory?" The voice of a young woman jolted him from his peace. He turned to she up close the woman that caught his attention - in a good way.

She was no taller that a preteen and as petite as an elf. He started to doubt that this was the woman that sent hundreds on men to their death. She was a sight thought, emerald green eyes, long brown hair, a nice tan complexion. She was stunning.

"Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face to grab him from his sudden fade out.

"Oh.. Umm... Yes, Indeed. We have made considerable stride in our holding in the Emprise du Lion. I suppose a good portion of that is thanks to you. Although Im not quite sure who you are. I would have remembered meeting you." Cullen said immediately feeling blood rush to his face. She gave him a small grin as her face slowly matched his.

" My name is Aife. Your ambassador, Josephine sent word that you were in need of my services. I was inclined to deny at first, not wanted to get involved with the politics of it, but once I saw that hole in the sky and those demons, I couldnt sit by idle. So here I am. Awaiting your orders, Ser." she cocked her head and smile.

She was rather joyful for a killer. Silly even. It was almost refreshing to see someone like her. Yet he could see some pain and anguish in her eyes. 

"Im Commander Cullen, a former Templar, I hope that does not bother you." Cullen said. Before the Mages and Templars started warring, Assassins had been the enemy of the Templar Order. She simply shook her head.

"No, now is not the time to linger on wars that were started long before the Maker thought of us. The problem at hand is a demon plunging the world in to chaos.Our rivalry can continue on the battlefield with a friendly kill completion, Commander." 

Cullen actually let out a laugh. "Very well, Assassin. Ill take you to Inquisitor Hawke now, Im sure you have some questions for him."

 

 

**Aife POV-**

    I walked into the command tent welcoming the warmth it proved for the cold night wind. I followed this Commander Cullen over to the war table where the Inquisitor was instructing soldier on their next movements.

" Ah, Cullen perfect timing." Hawke said as he dismissed the recruits. He waved us over to sit with him by the fire.

"You must be Aife. Im Hawke. I lead the Inquisition, although Im sure you knew that already. Im guessing you want to know what we want from you." He told me as I sat by the crackling campfire.

"Well I hope it was more that a party invitation. I received your requests to train a guild of assassins in Skyhold and I will accept, but as you can well imagine Im not cheap." I smirked leaning forward to rest my forarms across my knees.

"I imagined not, we are willing to pay any price. You are well worth it."

"Im not looking for coin in this matter.... I-I wish to go with you when you face this Elder One. I want a personal hand in his death." I faltered with my request. I noticed that caught the eye of the Commander.

"May I ask why?" Hawke asked. He even sounded a bit concerned.

" About a week ago I was out hunting with my brother, Hall, in the Hinterlands. The sky suddenly became dark and demons appeared. We were caught off guard, but were still able to kill a good many. I suppose that caught the attention the Elder One as he personally came to greet us. Long story short he killed my brother and I want revenge." I say as venom drips in my words.

"How do I know I can trust you, Assassin?" Hawke asked. I looked up at him. Worry lined his face. I understood why he asked me that. I was a killer after all.

" You dont need to trust me, Inquisitor. Trust my rage."

He smiled and he stood and stuck he hand out to me.

"I knew we made the right call reaching out to you Lady Aife. I would be honored to fight along side you against the Elder One and restore order to Thedas. I would like nothing more than to help you exact your rightful revenge. Welcome to the Inquisition."

I stood to shake his hand, knowing from  that point on my life would change.

Cullen escorted me out- back out into the unforgiving cold- and walked me over to a requisitions table.

" You and I will be riding back to Skyhold where you can meet the rest of our companions. Im sure there will be a celebration for our victory here."

"Oh I hope so I could use a drink!" I smile as I mount a fully armored horse. A little much I think.

"Perhaps you would let me buy you one?"

I beam red as I look over at an equally red Commander. Was he flirting with _me_? A man of his caliber? 

"I-Um..."

"Makers breath, Im sorry I didnt mean--" He stared to stammer.

"No! I mean... I would like that Commander, alot." I looked down hoping to hide my embarrassment. I thought I saw him smirk in the corner of my eye.

    The ride back to Skyhold was interesting I got to learn a great deal about Cullen. I was able to really look at him. Riding the the lunar light of the full moon. It really illuminated him. He was handsome. Far more handsome that any man Ive met back home. He was almost regal. I catch myself lost in thought starring at him more than I care to admit.

   " We can camp here for the night." His  voice pulling me back to reality. i nod and jump down from my horse. The cold night stung my face as the wind picked up. Cullen had chose a small cave like hole in the hill side to shield us from the winter air. I tied my horse to a near by tree and started to unpack my camp supplies. 

"Ill go grab some fire wood if you would like to accompany me." Cullen asked as he set down his sleeping bag. I smile and nodded.

"You will like Skyhold Lady Aife. It is beautiful as well as strong....much like you.." Cullen said as we began to look for firewood. I blushed. That was it, he really was flirting with me.

"Commander you flatter me!" I laugh as I wrap my arms around myself. He then took off her fur wrap and placed in over my shoulders.

" You should take this,Im accustom to the cold, I can you you are not."

"Thank you. This is very kind of you."  I smile up at him. I never would have guess that I would ever flirt with a Templar, even a retired one, but this man had managed to pull at my heart in hours that I knew him. Love happened quickly in Thedas due to the mortality rate most warrior had. Hell I knew girl that had married the day after meeting a man! Let me not to the marriage of true minds as they say. The rest of our gathering was spent in silence. Making our way back to camp and starting that fire seemed like the most amazing think in the world right now.

Once the crackling of the wood started I melted in to my sleeping bag glad to have it warmth. I glance over at Cullen as he sat up against the wall and wrapped his blanket around him. He was looking out into the woods lost in thought. I could watch him for an eternity. His strong jaw-line, those blue eyes, that hair. The way he carried himself as strong warrior but yet he would blush while talking to me. He was becoming irresistible to me.

" So tell me about your Home Lady Aife."

I quickly look away as his word startled me. Relieved that  he cant see my face through my blanket I answered him without a stutter of embarrassment.

"Please just call me Aife, my nobility mean nothing here; nor did it ever." I say.

"What do you me..Aife?"

"My father is a nobleman in the Hinterlands. He owns quite a bit a property there as well as in the Emerald Graves. He is very well respected. I, however; am not the prim and proper lady he and my mother wanted. I had rather play with the boys in the river than learn how to sew and knit. I was never home Id sneak away and learn to use a bow from the hunter that lived near by. He taught me how to fish and hunt and use daggers; everything I know I learned from him. My brother was always very supportive of my disobedience to my parents. He was always away on important 'negotiations' as he put it. I later learned that he was an assassin and once I turned 16 I became a rouge and joined him. Never looked back." I smile as I reflected. 

"I remember once my mother had put me in the awful dress. I had gotten away from her at the party we were attending and found some of my friends. We went down to the river and started to play and I fell in. I returned to her soaked and muddy. I thought shed have a heart attack!" I laugh tears rolling down my rosy cheeks. I hear a hardy chuckle coming from the Commander.

"You sound like quite the mischievous girl. You remind me of my younger sister." Cullen proceeded to tell me all about his childhood as well as he time being a Templar and being at Kirkwall. This man had led an exciting life full of adventure. I smile watching his face light up we he spoke if his family.

"Do you miss them? Your family?" I asked. He turned to face me.

"Yes all the time. Dont you miss yours?"

"My parents tried cutting me off. They wanted nothing to do with me. Their daughter was an assassin. The Shadow.... I'm good at my.. skill set. They did reach out to me upon hear I planned to join the Inquisition. Asking me to get them connections to the Inquisitor. Him being the Champion of Kirkwall." I sighed. I was not the only manipulator in my family. I was starting to think it was hereditary. 

" Im sorry to hear that. It must be hard."

"No ive learned that I can always depend on me.. I guess thats all Id ever thought Id need to depend on." I say as I snuggle up to the blanket more. I closed my eyes knowing that Id had always thought I could depend on my brother and how he was taken from me. I didnt hear Cullen moving toward me over the voices in my head yelling at me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Ill be here for you." He said as I drifted  off into sleep. This man was slowing taking my heart.

 

 


End file.
